Rules
General Rules Etiquette # You are expected to treat every host and player with basic levels of respect. There is zero tolerance at TFC for excessive bullying as well as any prejudiced comments or other forms of hate. # It is up to the hosts to determine whether a player has acted poorly enough to warrant official actions, and if yes they will decide on the appropriate consequence based on the nature of the situation. Alt Accounts/Sockpuppeting # TFC has zero tolerance for sockpuppeting or players having multiple accounts/aliases. If you have played this ORG before, you can not apply again under an alternate account. If you do and are caught, you will be banned from the series. Player & Viewer Rules Viewer Lounge Interference # If you are a member of the viewing lounge, you are prohibited from revealing ANY information to players in the game. #* This is more than just forwarding screenshots or telling them what is happening- it also includes dropping subtle hints or strategically phrased comments to guide them to certain conclusions. We advise that you don’t even talk about the game with the current players in order to make sure you do not infringe upon the rules # If you are a player that receives information from the Viewing Lounge, you must tell the hosts immediately, or else you are also considered guilty, even if you did not ask for the leaked information. Screenshotting # You may never send screenshots of your game conversations to another player, regardless of what is contained within them. #* This includes screen recordings, voice memos, and any other documentation of what another person said or did. # You may however share/save screenshot within your confessional channel and during the Reunion to reveal the truth about a situation. Investigations of Cheating # If the hosting team has reason to believe that cheating has occurred, they have the authority to ask for screenshots of messages or any other resources that might help sort the problem out. You are expected to cooperate in such times. Leaving the Game Voluntarily # You may quit the game at any time for any unforeseen reason, but we kindly ask that you only agree to play if you are confident you will be able to stay through the entirety of the game. #* If somebody leaves abruptly through a quit, the situation will be evaluated by the hosts and an alternate player may be used to fill the spot. Removal # If you are removed from the game by the hosts due to inactivity, cheating or DQ, the decision is final. The admin team will discuss any removals prior to them taking place to ensure the correct decision is being made. #* Players can be removed from the game for inactivity. Inactivity is determined by if someone fails to complete a challenge they will receive one DNF. Once a player received a total of 3 DNF's in a single season they will be removed from the game. #* Players can also be removed from the game for cheating or disqualification. If the hosts have enough proof that a player cheated or broke a rule severe enough for action needed the player will be removed from the game. Seasonal Rules/Recap # All players in the current season are not allowed to take or share screenshots of anything involving the current season with other players or viewers. If you need to take a screenshot for proof/receipt the only place it's allowed to be shared is within your confessional and at the reunion. If someone sends you a screenshot please notify the hosts right away with as much info as possible so we can review it. If you’re eliminated you still are NOT allowed to share screenshots with anyone. # Current players are not allowed to talk about any events that happened within the current season in the #general-chat. Failure to follow this rule will lead to warnings and possible disqualification. # Eliminated players and Viewers are also not allowed to talk about any events that happened within the current season in #general-chat. Failure to follow this rule will lead to warnings and a possible season ban from future seasons. You will be granted the Viewer role after your elimination and you can discuss said events in the Viewer Lounge with fellow viewers. # Players and Viewers are NOT allowed to supply answers to other players during daily challenges or eliminations. Players supplying answers could face disqualification. Viewers supplying answers could face a season ban from future seasons. # The hosts reserve the right to: #* change the rules due to unforeseen circumstances. #* remove a player from the competition due to bad or unstable behavior. Category:Misc.